1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield downhole tools and more particularly to drilling assemblies utilized for directionally drilling wellbores.
2. Background of the Art
To obtain hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, boreholes or wellbores are drilled by rotating a drill bit attached to the bottom of a drilling assembly (also referred to herein as a “Bottom Hole Assembly” or (“BHA”). The drilling assembly is attached to the bottom of a tubing, which is usually either a jointed rigid pipe or a relatively flexible spoolable tubing commonly referred to in the art as “coiled tubing.” The string comprising the tubing and the drilling assembly is usually referred to as the “drill string.” When jointed pipe is utilized as the tubing, the drill bit may be rotated by rotating the jointed pipe from the surface and/or by a drilling motor contained in the drilling assembly. In the case of a coiled tubing, the drill bit may be rotated by the drilling motor.
Conventionally, a rig operation uses either coiled tubing or jointed pipe. In aspects, the present disclosure provides methods and systems for using both types of tubing in a single string.